1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with handling systems for the efficient handling of particulate materials, and especially seeds. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such handling systems and corresponding methods, having one or more upright seed-holding bin assemblies and a specialized transport trailer for the transport and unloading of seed from the bin assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial seed distributors and farmer-users must take special precautions when handling and transporting agricultural seeds. Of course, any substantial wetting of the seeds prior to planting can essentially ruin the product. Also, the seeds tend to be heavy in bulk, further complicating the seed handling issues. Traditionally, seeds have been packaged in individual bags which can be manually lifted and handled. Such seed bags have been delivered to a farmer and individually off-loaded. Thereupon, the farmer must load the bags onto a wagon or the like for transport to a usage site adjacent a field, where the bags must be individually opened and the seeds deposited in a planter or similar device. Such multiple handling steps are labor intensive and expensive. Moreover, each handling step increases the probability that a bag may be inadvertently torn with consequent seed loss.
Bulk handling equipment has been developed in the past for seeds or other particulate material such as fertilizer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,968 discloses a bulk material handling system especially for fertilizers making use of a ground-supported bin which serves as both for storage and has a lower outlet allowing unloading of the bin. A trailer for the bins is also provided, having a single conveyor beneath the bin outlet and feeding an aft spreader. Use of such a single conveyor means that the loaded bin must be elevated off the ground to a considerable extent, thereby raising the center of gravity of the unit and subjecting it to possible toppling. Further, the bin assemblies are of relatively complex construction making them relatively expensive. Other bin and transport devices for various types of products are disclosed in the following references U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0083293; 2007/0005186; 2006/0180062; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,994,039; 6,971,324; 6,092,974; 5,718,556; 4,917,560; 4,313,708; 3,490,632; 3,180,601; 2,678,738; and 2,678,737.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an improved bulk seed handling system which are capable of more efficiently storing, transporting, and unloading valuable agricultural seeds.